Impressions and Decisions
by CMHerrera
Summary: Atsuki's thoughts and decision to stay in Kisaragi. To end up caring for the town and his and Shinji's impression of each other. And there relationship changing.
1. Starting off

**I have been wanting to finish this a while now but I guess I have been a bit lazy.. Thanks for reading!**

**And plz Review~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Atsuki Saijo has befriended his classmates, teachers, and several victims of silent. By erasing silent and touching all of their hearts by freeing them and having his own heart grow cold. Everyone who has been searched for bad Shinen and been affected by silent has took a liking to Atsuki. And tend to like his company, they feel revealed and often to tend to fall in love with the telepathy.<p>

The silver haired bishounen noticed this, he knew he couldn't get to attached, he was gonna have to leave them all someday. He felt he should, keeping moving forward, erasing silent, but this town seemed different. Something about it gave him a feeling, he must stay, but he couldn't disobey fort. He needs to stay with fort to erase silent, to take it out that was his goal. To get revenge on how horrible he felt and what he went threw his remaining life knowing how it eaten away his life, his loving sister, the only remaining family member he has had until that event came.

He knew from the beginning that Kisaragi was all to different from the other towns he has been in. Many citizens have been infected mostly all at once there Shinen has been going out of control on lucid events, lucid dreams, slowly disappearing in the gray world. Losing all sense of reality, lost in the dream world.

And the more he stayed in Kisaragi the more he felt attached, to the gorgeous surroundings, to the loving citizens. Even his peers those who he hate, like Kiryu and Shinji when he first meet them. He started to grow fond of them. Especially Shinji Naruse. They had gone bitter to each other at the start, both scowling at each other pissing each other off when they can. But as the weeks grew by they had too had warmed up to each other as everyone else did with Atsuki. Right as his mission completed Saijo couldn't resist, he pleaded Fort that he will stay in the pleasant little town. Of course they couldn't deny his answer, Atsuki rarely asked for favors and he was too stubborn and serious about his decision that even Natsuki couldn't disagree so with a heavy heart she kissed the one she loved and turned around to leave, she couldn't have stayed if she had tried.

Because of his drastic decision, Liu Yee thought it was his best choice to stay with Atsuki to check on him, after all they were partners, and Liu Yee didn't think it was smart to just leave him alone to protect the city. Therefore he decided to live close to his partner just in case if anything were to happen. Not feeling it was necessary Atsuki rejected the idea, but he didn't have any say so and Liu now lives beside him.

If you were there when it all happen you would have think that Liu Yee had a crush on the pretty boy, but he himself would never admit it. Natsuki once teased him the way he stood by Saijo all the time never leaving him alone. His response to those words to Natsuki. "I just don't trust him thats why I stay close, it shouldn't matter to you since your only a child." Which pissed her off and it ended with Liu Yee disappearing into the shadows.

–

Waking up the telepath awoke with a happy attitude. It has been too long for him that he had got up from slumber feeling the best he was. He felt now he could at least rest easy with out Natsuki in his face and having fort pop up on unexpected times and of course Liu Yee was more calm. After laying there for a few minutes passing by he soon got a text vibrating on the side table. He picked it up lazy to look at it. It was from Shinji.

"Hey Atsuki you should come over! I want your opinion on something..' Saijo gave a sigh, well maybe I guess he couldn't stay in bed all day..could he?


	2. Feelings

**I am happy with this one, sorry it took so long to finish it, much longer then the first one. Wanted some development. I have an idea on what I wanna do next.**

**Thanks for reading and plz review.**

* * *

><p>A smirk came across the hackers face as he started at the text from the telepath: <em>" Okay, I will be there soon."<em> he became excited and unlocked the front door so Atsuki could just walk in. He ran to his room and started to type rapidly on the computer, until he came to a sudden stop and looked in the mirror. His smile soon turned into a frown as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Oh crap I don't look so good.." he ruffled his hair and gave a sigh maybe a quick shower would work.. he soon ran almost tripping and got into the shower.

Once he got into the shower, forgetting that he was in a hurry he started to hum a annoying tune, he never did give himself time to relax off the computer and soon he was abusing his time in the shower.. While Shinji was still in the shower, Atsuki gave a knock at the door to find the door was already open. The telepath just sighed and mumbled under his breath. "..I told him he shouldn't always leave the door open like that.." he closed the door behind him and walked toward Shinji's room to hear the hacker humming in the shower.

Atsuki smiled to himself when he hear Shinji. "I could give him a nasty surprise." Even though he and Shinji are on good terms, the two guys always did like to mess with each other. Slowly the pretty boy open the bathroom door and gave a smile when Shinji didn't notice he decided what he was gonna do. "Nar-u-se!"

"Oh Shit!" freaked out Shinji gave a squeal almost falling again. He peaked out of the curtains with a scowl. "W-Why the hell did you do that? Couldn't you wait until I was done?"

Atsuki did a small laugh, walking closer towards him. "For fun, and why not? You don't seem to mind." Shinji Scowled again "Hey! Not so close! the hacker heart started beating at a rapid pace. Atsuki turned around hiding his blush he didn't have enough guts to go any further even though how much he really wanted to, but he didn't wanna show Shinji how much he really wanted to, but it got the best of him and now turned away mentally killing himself for walking in the middle of the shorter guys shower and almost a inch away from touching his slim wet body on his fingertips. _Oh my gosh..was I really thinking of?..._"I-Im just kidding I will wait in your room.." Without even looking back the telepath walked out and close the door and ended up panting when he got in the hackers room.. _Crap why did I do that? I should just stay calm! Why am I so excited..." _The pretty boy pushed some of his hair out of the way and sat on the hackers bed, looking around he noticed it was strangely tighty, did he clean before he came over?

**_-0o0o0o-_**

After the telepath walked out Naruse layed his head on the back of the shower.. _Why didn't I keep my calm? And what was that all about? _Hesitating the purple one got out of the shower, quickly he dried off and put his clothes on. _How did it turn out like this? _He thought to himself well it wasn't as vague as he said, he still remembers how clearly he meet the telepath. The way he was calculating his every move, it sicken him, and the more he soon talked to him the more they watched each other, and the more the enigma user new the hacker the more he felt the need to show how great he could be. And soon he found himself locked in the closet with him hearing Mika laugh her head off and the both of them banging on the door yelling curses.

After that moment they both looked toward each other at there problem to only lock a gaze that the hacker could never forget, the telepaths guard was down and he was no longer calculating, he shown his true self, and after that happen the hacker wanted to see him without his mask. Mika smiled behind the door and continued to laugh. "Don't do anything naughty in there you two! I know what you two guys are into." Still looking at each other both of there faces turned red and proceed to knock on the door and yelling curses at her. Mika could always be a pain. It took a few more minutes until Rui came to there rescue they could hear the kick and a "Ow" to follow that with a whine. When Rui open the door she smiled and shook her head. "Ha-Mika's sorry right?" Mika did a small laugh. "Haha..Yea..Sorry.." Both the boys look toward Mika in frustration with a slight blush and walked the opposite direction from her. That was enough of that in one day..

-**0o0o0o-**

Shinji walked toward his room to see the telepath relaxing on his bed. Wait is he asleep? Startled he stared at him for a while. It was a bit odd to find someone sleeping on your bed, flustered at his stupid thoughts, he wasn't really gonna wake him but he soon got over that and got a near by pillow with a smile on his face and proceeded to hit him awake. Murmuring the pretty boy tossed around and glared at Shinji. "Hey no! Stop not fair!" The hacker started laughing until the telepath grabbed him and threw him on the bed pinning him down, as the hacker was being thrown he gave a hiss having the other get the last laugh. "Haha looks like I win Shinji.."

The shorter guy looked into the others eyes quickly getting flustered and turned away. "Sheer dumb luck..." pausing for a second under his gaze he turned toward him and spoke again. "W-Was there any reason you came in when I was taking a shower?" Startled by the question Atsuki sat up a bit on Shinji turning away. "Th-There's no reason..I was just..messing with you..y-your..just so easy to get embarrassed.." Shinji gave a glare "What? I do not! Look who's talking..you b-blushed when you almost saw me naked!" The telepath glared back and leaned closer. "Eh? I..No! I didn't look at you l-like that, YOU almost fell in the shower, what about it?" "The hacker started to pout and sat up the best he could with the pretty boy sitting on him. "YOU just caught me at a bad time..It was..nothing like that idiot."

Glaring for a few seconds the purple haired guy lost his nerve.."Are you gonna get off me?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Until you say I was right."

"What? Like hell I would do that."

The hacker jabbed the pretty boy on his forehead and stick his tongue out." "Tell me that I was right Saijo, you wanted to run your fingers down my wet body.." As he said those words his face turned red, the pretty boy looked at him the same way, rubbing his forehead. As a response he turned away from him. The smaller guy frowned at him, stubbornly and without thinking he cupped the pretty boys face pulling him downward for a kiss. Surprised he feel forward deepening the kiss.


End file.
